When an attempt to detect an angle by using a gyro sensor is performed, normally, angular velocities detected by the gyro sensor are integrated. For this reason, there may be a case in which sufficient angle detection accuracy is not obtained.
The angle can be directly detected by means of the gyro sensor. In this case, however, there are not only various restrictions, but also is difficulty in performing the angle detection with high accuracy.